


Summer Morning Scooter Panic

by lusentoj



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: Whenever the yorozuya's scooter breaks he carries it to Hijikata's repair shop.





	Summer Morning Scooter Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [夏朝のスクーターパニック](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313158) by [lusentoj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj). 



> Original A/N:
> 
> I wrote a fic in Japanese for the first time. Originally I wanted to make Hijikata into a mechanic but in the end, not being able to say what I wanted to say, it became a joke lol.

Again that sweat-covered silver-haired guy came dragging along his broken scooter. Always greeting with that damn "G'daaay!", digging his finger into his nose, he sticks his head into the shop. Kicking the spanner at my feet I turn around and look at him, irritated.

"If y'ain't got no money then don't come here, I told you! Y'got shit for brains or what?!"

With a facial expression saying that we're friends Gintoki pulls out his wallet from inside his kimono and hands it to me, but as only around 500 yen's inside I immediately throw it back to him.

"Y'can't even buy a day's worth of mayonnaise with that, moron!"

Gintoki laughs, using a hankie to wipe away the sweat from his forehead. "How about this then?"

Picking up a plastic bag from the floor of the scooter, he showed me the contents. Ten bottles of mayonnaise. If I stuck my hands out they'd be shaking so, holding back, I look at the yorozuya's face.

"By the by, I like, heard something great from Soichiro-kun. He thinks _someone's_ fallen in love with me, he said."

My face grew hot. When I tried to ask _Wh-who is it?_ the words wouldn't come out properly, and Yorozuya's smile changed into a laugh.

"Ohhh I woooonder who. He's a weirdo, that Soichi-kun."

When Gintoki opens the lid of one of the bottles of mayonnaise, pointer finger about to take that first drop of mayo to his lips, I grow half-hard. No, Yorozuya, this is my workplace! Do that somewhere else, I beg you!

"G-got it. I'll fix your scooter, so gimme the mayonnaise and go home, damn natural perm."

"Damn natural perm? Y'really think of me like that? ...Now that you mention it, I heard from a sleepy puppy that it seems a Mr. Hijikata wants to confirm whether or not Gin-chan's hair, aaaaall of it, is the same colour everywhere or not... S'that true, I wonder?"

I wanted to kill the Odd Jobs out of rage, but stopped my hands halfway to Gintoki's neck so as to not get arrested.

" _Absolutely not._ "

"Oh, I see. Well, it's like, almost time for a program Ketsuno Anna's gonna be in and stuff, so see you Toshiro-kun! Bye-bye! When you want to confirm it I'm free aaaanytiiiime! I'll be waaaiting! Good-bye, sayonara!"

Gintoki's scooter didn't get fixed for six months.


End file.
